slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Narumi Yuuki/Wspaniała chwila część 2
Eli Shane i Trixie Sting, dr.Blakk was woła.- powiedział Morris przerywając romantyczny moment.- Co tu się działo? Czemu byliście tak blisko siebie?- zapytał. -Nic nie robiliśmy. Po prostu coś mi wpadło do oka , a Eli mi pomagał.- powiedziała szybko cała czerwona. -No niech wam będzie.Chodźcie.-powiedział . Eli i Trixie wstali. Gdy tylko Morris się odwrócił Eli i Trixie spojrzeli na siebie z ukosa i szybko się odwrócili zarumienieni. :::::: 15 minut później... Zebranie przebiegało bez zakłóceń.Po godzinie rozmów przyszedł czas na kolację. Trixie czuła się trochę dziwnie, gdyż na menu była masa rzeczy których nie znała. Gołym okiem było widać , że jest zestresowana. -Trix, spokojnie. Wybierz coś sobie.- powiedział Eli uspokajająco. -Ale nie wiem co.- powiedziała zmartwiona. -To weźmiesz to co ja, ok? Znam te dania i wiem , które są dobre.- wyszeptał do niej i puścił oczko.Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego.Po 10 minutach czekania przyniesiono jedzenie i zaczęli jeść.Nagle pociąg się zatrzymał. Wszyscy goście wyszli , lecz Eli i Trixie mieli w nim zostać. -Co się dzieje?- zapytała Trixie.- Trochę się niepokoję. -Nie wiem. Spokojnie Trixie , będzie dobrze.-powiedział Eli łapiąc jej rękę. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Nachos i kilku pomocników. Dwóch z nich złapało Trixie , a Nachos zajął się Eli.Uderzył go mocno z klatkę piersiową. Tak mocno , że chłopak stracił przytomność. -Eli ! Proszę, obudź się !- krzyczała dziewczyna mocno płacząc. W jednej chwili pociąg ruszył. Strażnicy puścili Trixie. Dziewczyna szybko pobiegła do Eli'a , który leżał nieprzytomny na podłodze.Ruda podbiegła i rzuciła się na kolana obok niego.Złapała jego twarz w dłoniach i znowu zaczęła płakać.-To moja wina.To przeze mnie to się stało... :::::::: W Stalagmicie 17... Eli odzyskał już przytomność. Po obudzeniu się wepchnęli go do celi, zaraz po nim dołączyła do niego Trixie. Ludzie Blakka zamknęli drzwi. Dziewczyna momentalnie zaczęła płakać i przytuliła się do Eli'a. Pomimo tego, że wszystko bo bolało po uderzeniu Nachosa , nic nie mówił, bo dla niego najważniejsze było to, aby czuła się bezpieczna. -Oh Eli, tak cię przepraszam. To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym uważała wtedy w centrum nie byłoby tu nas, nie byłoby tu ciebie. Nie oberwałbyś od Nachosa i nic by cię nie bolało. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.- powiedziała. -Nic mi nie jest. Jesteśmy tu razem, tworzymy zgraną parę. Nic nas nie powstrzyma.Nic i nikt...na wieki będziemy razem.-powiedział uspokajającym tonem. -Pamiętasz , gdy czekaliśmy na Morrisa? -Tak. -Chciałam ci coś wtedy powiedzieć , ale nie miałam odwagi. -O co chodzi? -Bo...bo...bo ja cię kocham Eli!- powiedziała wtulając się w niego. Chłopak przeżył wielki szok. W jednej chwili miłość jego życia powiedziała, że go kocha. Eli nie mógł być szczęśliwszy.Pogłaskał jej włosy i spojrzał w jej zielone oczy, które po prostu uwielbiał. -Ja też cię kocham i będę cię kochał do końca życia.- powiedział czule. -Serio?- zapytała zdziwiona lecz szczęśliwa. -Tak...-powiedział spokojnym tonem.Obydwoje uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Powoli zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać.Ich twarze były tylko centymetr od siebie i nagle pocałowali się. Eli owinął ręce wokół jej talii. Dziewczyna nie protestowała i położyła ręce na jego szyi.Byli we własnym świecie i nic ich w tamtej chwili nie obchodziło. Niestety, po 10 sekundach się rozstali, bo brakowało im powietrza.Złączyli razem czoła, aby unormować oddech. -Kocham cię Trix. -Ja ciebie też Eli. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale to był mój pierwszy pocałunek.-powiedziała trochę zawstydzona. -Serio?- zapytał zdziwiony.-Nie przejmuj się Trix. To też był mój pierwszy.-dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i ponownie go przytuliła, tym razem delikatniej, bo nie chciała , aby jej chłopaka coś zabolało.Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Blakk.Wcale go nie zauważyli. Ciągle byli do siebie przytuleni.Nagle odciągnął ich od siebie. Eli zaczął myśleć , że oto mu chodziło.Eli stał wściekły i zarumieniony. W myślach był wdzięczny, że nie widział jak się całowali. -Może nie przy ludziach , co?- spytał Blakk i szybko pociągnął Trixie za rękę,tak mocno , że upadła. Eli szybko podbiegł i pomógł jej wstać.- Pamiętaj dziewczyno, to , że on tutaj jest nic nie zmienia. Dalej jestem twoim panem. -Pamiętaj co powiedziała dr.Saverina ( w kolejnych rozdziałach o niej dużo będzie)!- warknął Eli do Blakka. -Pamiętam.-syknął do chłopaka. Eli zmarszczył brwi.-Teraz idę stąd.Gdy tu wrócę mam nie zastać was razem,zrozumiano?!- Trixie i Eli skinęli głowami. -Może idź już spać Trixie. Widzę, że jesteś bardzo zmęczona.- powiedział. W jego oczach widać było troskę. -Dobrze Eli.Przepraszam za wszystko... Trochę długie, no ale nic nie poradzę. Kolejne postaram sie dzisiaj dodać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach